Your Guardian Angel
by Luke Volkov
Summary: "I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to heaven, I can show you I'll be the one." Jangan pergi, tetaplah disampingku. / bad at summary, death!Chara. RnR minna? DONT FLAME OKAY? EDITED


_Luke Volkov present_

_Your Guardian Angel_

_Rated: T_

_Persona belongs to ATLUS._

_Pair: YosukeXChie_

_Warning: OOC, TYPO (S), mungkin agak tidak jelas (?). Don't like? DON'T READ! _

_ENJOY!_

_PS: Your Guardian Angel song belong to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. _

==o0o==

Yosuke membenci rumah sakit, baginya rumah sakit hanyalah tempat dimana kesedihan dan keputus-asaan berkumpul jadi satu—rasanya begitu menyesakkan.

Pemuda berambut coklat susu itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk, pintu otomatis terbuka dan membiarkan Yosuke mencium bau khas rumah sakit—yang anehnya bau itu bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Permisi, kamar Konishi Saki ada dimana?" tanya Yosuke di meja resepsionis.

Suster dengan _name tag _'Uehara Sayoko' segera mencari nama Konishi Saki di _database _komputer rumah sakit dengan cepat, "Dia ada di kamar 321, lantai empat."

Setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih', Yosuke segera menuju kamar 321 untuk menjenguk kakak kelasnya yang habis kecelakaan di Junes akibat teledor saat bekerja.

_**Sreegg!**_

Yosuke menggeser pintu kamar Saki, "Oh, Hana-chan. Terima kasih sudah mau menjenguk," kata Saki sambil tersenyum menyambut Yosuke dari atas kasur, di samping kasur Saki ada sosok laki-laki yang setahun lebih muda dibanding dirinya tengah menatap Yosuke dengan pandangan tajam. Sadar dengan sikap pemuda yang tengah menatap kolega kerjanya dengan pandangan tajam—Saki menyikut pemuda itu dengan keras, "Maafkan adikku, Hana-chan. Dia memang sedikit pemalu kalau ada orang tidak dikenal."

Yosuke memaklumi, "Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana keadaanmu, Saki-senpai?" tanya Yosuke.

Saki tersenyum, "Seperti yang kau lihat. Kakiku masih perlu dibebat, untungnya tidak ada yang parah."

"Yah, baguslah kalau begitu, sebentar. Aku ada telepon dari Ayahku," kata Yosuke sambil mengeluarkan HPya dari saku jaketnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Saki Konishi. Di luar kamar Saki, Yosuke tidak menerima panggilan maupun mengutak-atik HPnya—dia hanya memegang benda persegi itu dengan pandangan menerawang ke langit, dia menoleh ke arah lorong—disana dia menemui sosok laki-laki bertubuh dempal yang masuk ke kamar Saki.

Kalimat itu sebenarnya hanyalah alasan agar dia bisa menyingkir dari kamar Saki supaya dia tidak melihat pemandangan yang menyesakkan di kamar itu. Lama dia memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong membuatnya tidak menyadari ada seorang gadis berambut coklat ikut berdiri di sampingnya. "Hei, apa kamu suka rumah sakit ini?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Yosuke menoleh ke sumber suara—kaget dengan pertanyaan aneh gadis itu. Gadis berambut coklat dengan potongan bob itu tersenyum lebar melihat respon anak pemilik Junes yang keheranan. "Apa katamu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Apa kamu menyukai tempat ini?" ulang gadis itu.

Yosuke mendengus geli, "Huh, siapa yang bisa menyukai tempat semacam ini? bagiku rumah sakit hanyalah tempat dimana kesedihan dan keputus-asaan berkumpul jadi satu. Setiap hari ada saja yang meninggal, sekarat, datang dengan keadaan tidak bernyawa dan masih banyak lagi berita buruk datang ke tempat ini. Memangnya kamu menyukai tempat ini?" Yosuke balas bertanya dengan nada jijik yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan di kalimatnya lalu kembali menatap langit senja.

"Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini."

Jawaban gadis itu membuat Yosuke kembali menoleh ke arah gadis berambut bob yang masih memasang seulas senyum di bibir pucatnya, "Kamu tidak salah dengar, aku menyukai tempat ini. Bagiku tempat ini masih memiliki hal positif di dalamnya seperti kelahiran seorang bayi, kesembuhan seseorang yang pulih dari sakit yang di deritanya." Gadis itu sedikit batuk sebelum dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Memang benar tempat ini banyak menyimpan kenangan menyedihkan bagi sebagian orang tapi untuk sebagian orang lagi tempat ini menyimpan kenangan berharga."

"Begitu…" Yosuke sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban gadis itu yang amat diluar dugaan. Sadar dengan pakaian rumah sakit yang melekat di tubuh gadis tersebut. "Kamu pasien disini?" tanya Yosuke menunjuk baju kebesaran rumah sakit.

"Sejak kecil aku menjadi pasien disini." Yosuke berjengit . "Ngomong-ngomong aku Satonaka Chie, namamu siapa?"

Yosuke secara refleks mengulurkan tangannya, "Hanamura Yosuke, senang berkenalan denganmu. Satonaka."

Chie mengulurkan tangannya—menyambut tangan Yosuke.

Yah, sepertinya kunjungan ke rumah sakit tidak terlalu buruk.

_i'm not strong enough, to tell you_

_how much i want to keep you save in my arms_

_even it's sends me to heaven_

==o0o==

Hari berikutnya pemuda bernama Hanamura Yosuke kembali mengunjungi rumah sakit saat siang hari, "Permisi." Dia kembali bertanya ke meja resepsionis tapi menanyakan orang yang berbeda, "Dimana kamar Satonaka Chie?"

Sayoko menautkan alisnya—kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Yosuke tapi pada akhirnya wanita berambut hitam itu memberi nomor kamar Chie. "Kamar 112, lantai dua... " kata Yosuke ketika melihat nomor yang tertera di kertas kecil yang diberikan oleh Sayoko.

Yosuke melewati taman rumah sakit yang sepi, mata coklatnya menangkap sosok Chie yang tengah duduk di bangku taman seorang diri. Yosuke memutuskan untuk menghampirinya—tapi sebelum itu dia membeli dua gelas susu panas di kafetaria untuknya dan Chie.

_**Plek. **_

Gadis bermata coklat muda itu berjengit dan berseru kaget ketika dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang panas menempel di pipinya. "Yaiks! Oh… Hanamura, ternyata kamu toh."

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu." Yosuke mengambil tempat di samping Chie dan memberikan segelas susu panas ke tangan Chie—ketika dia menyentuh tangan Chie secara tidak sengaja, Yosuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

Tangannya begitu dingin dan kurus. Manusia seharusnya tidak memiliki suhu tubuh yang sangat dingin.

Yosuke bungkam, mengesampingkan pikiran buruknya dan meminum cairan panas itu, menikmati sensasi panas dan manis yang meluncur di tenggorokannya. "Kalau tidak salah, beberapa hari lalu kamu bilang kalau kamu menyukai rumah sakit ini, boleh aku tahu apa alasanmu?"

Chie meletakkan gelasnya di pangkuan, "Kamu sudah tahu kan kalau aku sudah menjadi pasien sejak kecil di sini. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman karena penyakitku ini." Mata Chie menerawang, "Tapi para dokter dan suster disini sangat baik padaku selama aku di rawat. Aku juga mendapat banyak teman sesama pasien jadi aku menyukai tempat ini."

"Begitukah alasanmu…? Kamu unik, Satonaka."

"Ya…"

Pemuda bermanik coklat susu itu tidak menyadari nada bicara Chie yang bergetar di akhir kalimatnya.

_It's okay, it's okay._

_I'll be there for you._

_I will never let you fall._

==o0o==

Kunjungan kali ini Yosuke mampir ke tempat Saki dulu untuk menjenguknya karena kemarin dia tidak sempat. "Senpai, aku membawakan _cake _buah dan _chocolate gateau _kesukaan senpai." Yosuke berkata sembari dia menaruh kotak berisi makanan manis kesukaan Saki di meja.

Saki menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, "Ah, terima kasih, Hana-chan." Pintu kamar Saki digeser oleh pemuda bertubuh dempal yang Yosuke temui dua hari lalu di lorong rumah sakit.

"Saki-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa pemuda itu sambil memeluk gadis bermanik _honey _dengan mesra.

Saki balas memeluk, "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya perlu istirahat total selama tiga bulan dari pekerjaanku di Junes," balas Saki.

Entah kenapa Yosuke mulai terbiasa dengan pemandangan di depannya.

==o0o==

"Kamu datang lagi, Hanamura?" Chie menutup komiknya ketika Yosuke mengunjunginya untuk kesekian kali.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanya Yosuke pura-pura cemberut, "Ngomong-ngomong panggil aku Yosuke saja, Chie."

"Okayyy…" Chie memutar bola matanya lalu membuang napas berat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yosuke sembari dia duduk di kursi samping Chie.

"Biasa-biasa saja."

Hening.

Ini cuma perasaannya atau Chie agak ketus menjawab pertanyaannya hari ini?

"Selamat siang!" pintu kamar digeser secara kasar oleh seseorang sehingga kedua orang di ruangan itu menoleh, "Oh? Ada orang yang menjengukmu hari ini, Chie?" pemilik suara _husky _itu menunjukkan batang hidungnya—seorang pemuda berambut biru yang seumuran dengan mereka berdua, di tangan kirinya ada beberapa tangkai bunga _lily _putih.

Wajah Chie sumringah ketika dia melihat pemuda itu, "Kou!" pemuda yang dipanggil Kou itu menghampiri Chie dan memeluknya perlahan seakan tubuh Chie akan pecah jika diperlakukan secara tidak tepat.

Yosuke diam melihat pemandangan di depannya, ada perasaan aneh yang menusuk dan membakarnya dari dalam dan dia tidak menyukai perasaan ini.

_Eoh, _apa kamu cemburu, Hanamura Yosuke?

_Days grow shorter and nights grow longer_

==o0o==

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu tanpa pemberitahuan dua hari lalu, Chie," kata Yosuke di kunjungannya yang keenam di bulan ini.

Chie meneguk minuman yogurt dinginnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yosuke.

"Chie, apa kamu mendengarku?" Yosuke mengayunkan tangannya di depan Chie.

"Eh…oh, Apa? Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu," kata Chie setelah dia kembali ke alam sadar.

"Lupakan, ngomong-ngomong siapa anak laki-laki yang mengunjungimu dua hari lalu? Teman masa kecilmu?" tanya Yosuke dengan nada selidik meski yang bertanya tidak menyadarinya.

"Kou maksudmu? Iya, dia teman masa kecilku. Dulu dia sempat dirawat disini karena kecelakaan," jelas Chie, "Hey, aku penasaran dengan kehidupanmu di Tokyo, apa kamu mau menceritakannya?"

Melalui penjelasan Yosuke, Chie mengetahui banyak sisi dari sosok Hanamura Yosuke mulai dari posisinya sebagai anak pemilik Junes, ketidaksukaannya dengan makanan yang berbahan dasar tahu, dia sempat tinggal di Inaba selama dua tahun dan kembali ke Tokyo, sahabat baiknya yang bernama Seta Souji yang rupanya adalah anak pemilik Seta _group, _sekelas dengan Rise Kujikawa atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Risette sang idola remaja. Yosuke juga mengetahui banyak hal dari Chie—gadis berambut bob ini rupanya pecinta _material arts, _dia menyukai pudding saus caramel di atasnya, seorang kakak laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai dosen di universitas terkenal, ayah yang bekerja sebagai guru sosiologi dan olahraga di sekolah Sakuranai dan kecintaannya terhadap berbagai macam steak.

"Kamu suka steak? Apa kamu pernah mencoba steak di Junes? Aku yakin kamu pasti ketagihan saat mencobanya." Yosuke membujuk Chie.

"Belum, apa enak?" tanya Chie antusias.

"Sangat enak, saus steaknya meleleh di mulut ketika kamu mencicipinya." Yosuke meneguk liurnya ketika dia menceritakan lezatnya steak yang dijual di Junes. Dia melirik Chie yang disampingnya—dia memasang wajah _mupeng _ketika Yosuke meneguk liurnya sendiri seakan daging berbumbu lezat itu ada di mulutnya saat ini.

"Curanggg! Aku jadi ingin mencicipi steak di Junes 'kan!?" rengek Chie sambil memukul bahu Yosuke.

Yosuke tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Chie yang mendadak jadi _childish _hanya dengan cerita steak yang dijual di Junes, "Makanya, cepat sembuh! Nanti aku akan mengajakmu makan di Junes." Yosuke mengacak-acak rambut halus Chie.

Dan jantung Satonaka Chie berdebar kencang ketika tangan besar Yosuke mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai dia takut kalau Yosuke mendengar debar jantungnya.

_It' s okay, because i'll be there for you_

_Even the stars are falling are for us._

==o0o===

"Yosuke! Lihat ini! hiaaa!" Chie menendang udara, menirukan salah satu gaya bertarung yang dia lihat di film kungfu kesukaannya. Yosuke yang awalnya mau masuk ke kamar Chie harus menghindari tendangan maut si gadis bermarga Satonaka mati-matian.

"Woahhh! Ups!" Yosuke berhasil menghindari tendangan Chie dengan cepat, "Itu bahaya, Chie!" seru si pemilik rambut _light brown _kesal bercampur khawatir melihat sikap Chie yang berlebihan.

"Ups, maaf…" Chie menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lagipula kenapa kamu hari ini jadi hiper sih? Harusnya kamu istirahat di kamarmu, bukannya dokter sudah mewantimu?" Yosuke menasihati Chie dengan lembut.

"Aku bosan, tidak ada salahnya 'kan aku menikmati udara segar?" protes Chie menggembungkan pipinya.

Seketika wajah Yosuke dipenuhi oleh semburat merah ketika melihat wajah Chie yang merajuk.

_I pull my self together to take another step_

_sometimes i wish i could save you_

_if i could find the answer to save you_

==o0o==

"Besok tanabata, kamu mau merayakannya?" tanya Yosuke meneguk kopi hitamnya.

Chie tidak menjawab, dia mengaduk-aduk _fruit latte_nya dengan sedotan hingga minumannya tumpah mengotori meja yang mereka tempati. "Ups, maaf aku melamun tadi." Chie buru-buru membersihkan tumpahan jusnya dengan tisu yang dibantu dengan Yosuke.

Akhir-akhir ini Chie terlihat murung, Yosuke tidak tahu apa yang menganggu pikirannya. Dia ingin tahu apa yang mengakibatkan Chie menjadi pemurung seperti ini, "Chie," panggil Yosuke. Chie tetap tak menggubris, sibuk membersihkan tumpahan.

_**Grep. **_

Tangan hangat itu memegang lengan gadis yang tengah membersihkan meja dan bajunya—menghentikan gerakan Chie, "Tatap aku, apa yang menjadi masalahmu akhir-akhir ini?" desak Yosuke lembut.

Chie menatap lautan _light brown _yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mendesak, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Yosuke. Aku hanya lelah, kau tahu setiap bulan anak perempuan selalu mendapat 'tamu' makanya aku lelah," kilahnya, "Dan soal tanabata besok, aku mau merayakannya. Kamu mau menemaniku memasang kartu ucapan di pohon bamboo nanti?"

Yosuke mengangguk.

Kedua orang itu memasang kartu ucapan yang sudah mereka tulis di pohon bamboo yang terpasang di ujung ruangan Chie. "Kamu menulis apa, Chie? Aku lihattt!" Yosuke berusaha mengintip kartu Chie yang berujung dia menerima tinju di perutnya.

"Enak saja."

"Oh, besok malam kamu mau melihat bintang tidak? Orang bilang bintang terlihat jelas saat malam tanabata," kata Yosuke sambil berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Mendadak atmosfer terasa agak berat di antara mereka tanpa Yosuke sadari—, "…Boleh." Kata Chie pada akhirnya setelah hening beberapa detik.

Senyuman di wajah Chie kembali menghilang digantikan wajah suram yang sering menghiasi keadaan Chie akhir-akhir ini. Yosuke berjengit ketika dia menyadarinya.

Ada perasaan buruk yang menghampirinya.

_And there is so many things that i want to tell you _

_that i'll be there for you_

_even saving you sends me to heaven_

==o0o==

Jalan raya di kota Inaba dipenuhi oleh banyak orang malam ini, kebanyakan dari mereka mencari tempat strategis untuk melihat bintang di malam festival tanabata, Yosuke mendorong kursi roda Chie di tengah keramaian—dengan izin sang Ayah, Yosuke berhasil mengajak Chie untuk melihat bintang. "Ramai sekali…" kata Chie lemah.

"Kamu mau istirahat, Chie? Apa kita perlu kembali?" tanya Yosuke khawatir melihat keadaan Chie yang kurang baik. Tahu begini mereka melihat bintang di atap rumah sakit.

Chie menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit sakit kepala melihat keramaian di jalan ini. ayo kita cari tempat yang bagus." Chie tersenyum menenangkan pemuda tersebut. Yosuke terus mendorong kursi roda Chie—sesekali dia membenarkan syal hijau yang melingkari leher pucat Chie agar dia tetap merasa nyaman.

==o0o==

"Kita disini Chie," kata Yosuke ketika mereka sampai di tujuannya, sebuah taman yang sepi—hanya ada dia dan Chie saat itu, taman itu dihiasi oleh berbagai macam tanaman—bunyi gemericik air dan bunyi serangga menghiasi taman itu sehingga taman itu terkesan seperti taman di negeri dongeng, "Bintangnya indah sekali, lihatlah."

Chie mendongak, "Kamu benar, indah sekali," katanya kagum.

Untuk waktu yang lama kedua insan itu menikmati pemandangan langit yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang yang menyelimuti langit musim panas di kota Inaba seakan langit Inaba adalah kanvas yang dipenuhi oleh lukisan maha indah yang diciptakan oleh Sang Pencipta, Yosuke mengenggam tangan kiri Chie, berusaha membuatnya tetap hangat. "Lain kali kita kesini ya…?" kata Chie dengan susah payah.

"Ya, ayo kita kembali. Kamu sudah mengantuk 'kan?" Yosuke mulai mendorong kursi roda Chie.

Detak jantung Chie mulai melemah tanpa Yosuke sadari.

_i know i'll be okay even skies turning grey_

_because i know that you'll back to my side. _

_i will show you that i can be the one _

==o0o==

Esok harinya Yosuke mengunjungi rumah sakit, tangan kirinya membawa sekotak pudding kesukaan Chie, "Chie! Aku—loh…?" Yosuke heran melihat kamar Chie yang kosong. Hanya ada dua orang dokter disana. "Ini kamar Satonaka Chie 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu bingung.

Kedua dokter itu saling berpandangan, "Ya, ini kamarnya. Apa perlu apa kamu kesini, nak?" tanya dokter yang ber_-name tag _'Tadakuni Mayu.'

Mendadak jantung Yosuke terasa perih, "Aku ingin menjenguk Satonaka, apa dia sudah keluar dari sini?"

Lagi, kedua dokter itu menatap satu sama lain. Dokter bernama Mayu itu mengangguk ke rekannya kemudian maju dan memegang bahu Yosuke, "Apa kamu yang bernama Hanamura Yosuke…? Saya menyesal menyampaikan berita ini tapi Satonaka Chie meninggal dunia pada pukul 01.00 dini hari akibat kanker darah yang dialaminya sejak kecil."

Jantung dan otak Yosuke berhenti bekerja mendengar berita meninggalnya Chie. "A—apa..? dokter, Anda berbohong 'kan? Chie tidak mungkin meninggal… Chie…" Yosuke mulai meracau di hadapan kedua dokter itu. "Aaaaaa….!" Kotak berisi pudding yang dibawanya jatuh, dia menangis di hadapan kedua dokter itu.

"Ini untukmu, nak. Sebelum dia meninggal dia ingin kamu membacanya," Mayu memberikan kartu tanabata yang ditulisnya kemarin dengan Yosuke.

_**Tuhan, setidaknya berikan aku waktu untuk menikmati tanabata bersama Yosuke. Dan biarkan aku menjaga Yosuke di atas sini. **_

**FIN. **

**Luke: okeh, ini failed saya tau. Ini murni ramblingan kacau. Maklum jiwa mellow lagi kumat tapi malah jadi seperti ini. endingnya juga RUSH HOUR. Maklum bikinnya malem-malem cuy #kubur diri.# terus quotes-quotes disini juga ga nyambung banget yah kelihatannya? #sujud**

**Errr… review jika berkenan? #tunjuk kotak review.**

_**EDITED AT 29th Of January 2015. 21.15PM**_

**_Luke a.k.a Tomoko signing out_**

**_xoxoxo_**


End file.
